


Let Me Sigh, Let Me Cry When I'm Blue

by doctahlectah



Series: JayDick Week [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, First Fight, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Swearing, jason is worried about him cuz he loves him wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: First Fight</p><p>Dwelling in the past wasn’t something he could afford. If he stops to think about his memories, he knew he would fall apart. So he moved on. He put on a smile and prevented the tragedies would get better of him. Honestly, this was his way of dealing with things and he didn’t think it’d ever hurt anyone.</p><p>He didn’t think. Maybe it was the real problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sigh, Let Me Cry When I'm Blue

_You look forward instead of back, Dick. It’s who you are._

Raya’s words rang in his ears as he jumped from one building to another. He went to Gotham after the funeral. He hoped that patrolling would distract him from thinking of Mr.Haly. He was doing it again, wasn’t he? Raya was right.

Then why did her words get to him this much?

Dwelling in the past wasn’t something he could afford. If he stops to think about his memories, he knew he would fall apart. So he moved on. He put on a smile and prevented the tragedies would get better of him. Honestly, this was his way of dealing with things and he didn’t think it’d ever hurt anyone.

He _didn’t_ think. Maybe it was the real problem.

Barking of dogs and laughter of men on the street below him stopped him abruptly, he found a spot to hide and analyze the situation. A young girl, appears to be in her early twenties, stood there with her books pressed to her chest, trying to protect herself from two men hovering above her. One of them was keeping the leash of his feral dog, threatening her to release it. The other was laughing and using slur words to her. Just two jerks justifying their strength by abusing people who are not able to defend themselves. They probably had no jobs. Maybe they were alcoholics or drug addicts. Either way, it had to stop. Now.

Dick silently landed upon the man who’s holding the dog’s leash, causing him to fall and his dog to get away. Dick held him still while the girl took the cue and ran without looking behind. Just he was ready to handle the other one, the guy screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding his bloody leg. Dick looked up to top of the building to see who caused it but he was too late. Then his eye caught a shiny batarang looking knife in the man’s leg.

_Red Hood._

He gave a lopsided grin. It’s been two weeks since his last encounter with Jason. By encounter, he meant making out in Dick’s flat in Chicago. They had to stop when Dick’s phone rang. Unfortunately, they had been busy with their own lives after that. Dick had to admit, he missed Jason.

He ran through the path that leads to Crime Alley and felt the presence of Jason running beside but didn’t acknowledge it. And he was grateful that Jason didn’t ask why he was in Gotham. He didn’t want to talk about it at the moment.

So they covered up half of the alley in silence. It was comforting. Until it wasn’t.

They rescued a couple from almost getting robbed. Dick thought the old man and his wife were really cute. But then the man turned to Dick to thank him, that’s when he felt like there wasn’t enough air to breathe.

 _His kind smile_.

_Mr.Haly smiling at the 10-year-old Dick, patting him on the shoulder._

He shook his head at the memory, trying to get a grip of himself. _Not now, Grayson, not now._ He simply nodded and swung the grappling hook to leave. Jason followed behind, still saying nothing.

They stopped when they noticed some kind of a drug trade going under a window roof. Five men. Three of them armed with heavy weapons. The other two were counting money but they were also holding guns. Dick pointed at Jason, gesturing three with his hand. He would take the other two. Jason nodded. And the game was on.

They both have dealt with two-bit thugs in the past so many times. It was nothing new. Since they got better at it, Dick thought after disarming those two men he’d help Jason.

So he miscalculated.

Everything happened too fast. He turned his back to the money bag on table, landing a hard kick on the guy approaching and stood still when he heard a gunshot.

“What the hell are you doing, Nightwing?” Jason shouted.

Dick couldn’t move. _Wha… what did he do wrong?_

But Jason was still mad at him for some reason. “Where is your head? You wanna get yourself killed or what?” He pointed angrily at something behind Dick.

That’s when he realized Jason shot a man who was holding a riffle gun in his hand. Possibly to kill Dick. And he didn’t even hear him approaching.

“Y-you killed him?” he asked looking up to Jason.

But that question seemed to spur Jason’s rage even more. He flipped a table and shouted again. “I’m so fucking sorry to save your life!” he walked up the door and shook his head at Dick before leaving. “You fucking idiot.”

The loud slamming of the door felt like a slap to Dick.

He run his hands on his face and sighed deeply. He was very, very tired. He should go back to Chicago, get his head together.

He should _move on._

But somehow he couldn’t find strength in him to forget and go on this time. Jason was right to get angry, he wasn’t paying attention and almost got himself shot.

He left crime scene like that for GCPD to find and went after his partner. He assumed Jason would be in his flat in Crime Alley and he wasn’t wrong. He climbed up to the stairs outside the building and sat on the open window sill, waiting for Jason to notice him.

He turned his head to the sound of boats and smell of tobacco. That bad habit Jason couldn’t seem to quit. Speaking of bad habits…

“Jaso--“

“Dickie--“

They started to talk at the same time. Dick snorted and let Jason say it first. “Listen,” Jason took a long drag on his cigarette, his eyes not meeting with Dick’s. “Over the years, I’ve lost so many people that mattered to me,” he paused a little. ”I can’t lose you too, Dick.”

He finally gazed into Dick’s eyes for assurance. His hands were shaking, Dick held them. “You won’t.” Dick said with a small voice. That’s all he could do, really.

“Tonight was way below your game, Grayson.” He put out the cigarette. “What happened?”

Dick told him everything, about the circus, about the guy who’s trying to kill him, about Mr.Haly, about Raya, about what she had said to him earlier that day. Jason listened to him patiently. When Dick finished, Jason shrugged nonchalantly. “To be honest, I don’t see anything wrong with moving on. You know, B and I act like everything’s fine. Timmy keeps everything to himself, poor lad. And Damian is like a little ball of rage.”

Dick chuckled at the last part. “That’s rich coming from you.”

Jason gave him the ‘death glare’ but continued. “I mean, you’re honest, Dickie. You’re not afraid to talk about what happened. You talk and you move on. But pouring your feelings into something violent? That’s not you, pal.”

Dick wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, pulled himself closer and rest his head on Jason’s shoulder. _This_ was comforting. He heard a whisper on his ear. “You don’t have to do it alone.”

He raised his head and looked at Jason’s eyes. “Thank you.” he said and added. “And I’m sorry that I hurt you, Jay. Want me to make it up to you by taking you out for pizza and beer?” he grinned suggestively.

Jason frowned but his mouth curled up into a smile. “I might have overreacted tonight but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re still a fucking idiot.”

Dick nodded like a satisfied child. “But you can’t stay away from me, can you?”

Jason pulled him together and whispered into Dick’s lips. “Damn right I can’t.”

This was something Dick needed. Someone to know him when he didn’t know himself. Someone to actually listen to him.

He needed Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed:)  
> twitter: @gothamsdemon  
> tumblr: @drlectah


End file.
